


Canada's Last Request

by killerpinecone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerpinecone/pseuds/killerpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world has fallen to an illness, so few of us have survive. I've been ill for days now and I doubt that I will make it." <br/>Just a small part to a CMV script I am writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada's Last Request

Canada's on his last leg, he's eyes are blurring even with his glassed on, He takes another step towards his brother, his head pounding and sweat running down the side of his face. He glances down at his arm, which is now festering, He hadn't even been bitten and yet his skin was painfully being eaten away.  
He attempts to take another step but ends up falling to his knees, America hears the sudden thud and rushes to his brother's side, the silent country was clammy to the touch his respirator had fallen down around his neck and the insides covered with blood, "Canada .Bro...BRO" the blonde man franticly shook his sibling  
Blue eyes struggled to open as Canada attempted to answer the other, "Come on dude we can't stop here, we're almost there, then we can get some medicine in yeah and you'll be alright."  
"I...I don't think I can get up,"  
"I'll carry you then"  
"You'll get sick too," Canada murmured, "It's too late Alfred, it's too late."  
"Don't say that! You'll be fine just get up, Come on Mattie"  
"Alfred stop, you can't save every one," Canada said dragging his arm up to cover his mouth as he let out a watery cough, "I just have one thing to ask, if it's not a bother. When I go bad, don't let me hurt anyone. Just take me out before I get to my feet"  
"Mattie, I... I... I Can't Do That!" America cried, the strong country had tears forming in his eyes.  
"It's ok, Just let me wander in the woods then, just point me in a direction that I won't get in anyone's way" Canada replied. Blood was beginning to run out of his nose and out of the corners of his mouth, it was getting painful to breathe. "Alfred."  
"Yeah..."  
"You need to leave; I'm not going to be here much longer." Canada told him closing his eyes, a small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the boots crunch away in the dirt.  
The word had almost gone quiet when he heard a noise he had become so use too in the past few months, the cocking of a gun, then the beautiful ring then...nothing


End file.
